REMINISCENE
by owl7
Summary: Aku selalu berada di dekat mu Kyungsoo-ya/ saraghae, mianhae, jagiya/ Fanfiction Kaisoo! Kai. Kyungsoo. GENDERSWITCH AREA! Dont like dont read.


**REMINISCENE**

 **Genre : Romance, Angst**

 **Rating : T+**

 **REMAKE FANFICTION!**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

Cast :

Kim jongin (boy)

Do Kyungsoo (girl)

Cameo :

Kim minseok

Lee Sungmin

Kangin

Kim Ahra

Do Jiyoo

Do Qian

 _ **kyungsoo Pov!**_

.

.

"eommaaaaa~~ aku berangkat!" aku berlari menuruni anak tangga

"ya ! Do Kyungsoo! Sarapan dulu!" teriak ibuku dari arah meja makan

"aku telaaaat~" ucapku sambil berlari keluar

"apa kau sudah minum obat mu?" Tanya eomma lagi

"ne seperti biasa~" ujar ku

.

 _ **Annyeong! Eh, annyeonghaseyo joneun Kyungsoo imnida^^ aku seorang mahasiswi dari KyungHee university dan.. sekarang aku telat !**_

.

"aish~ mana sih busnya ?!" gumamku

Tak lama kemudian bus yang kutunggupun datang tapi dalam keadaan penuh jadi bis itu tidak berhenti dihalte tempatku menunggu

"eh? Eh? YA! Ya! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Pak supir khajimaaa~~" seketika aku berlari mengejar bus dan bus itupun berhenti mungkin karena semua orang dalam bus itu melihatku teriak-teriak

"nona, bus ini sudah penuh" keluh supir seusai membuka pintu busnya

"heuh heuh, aku telat tahu!" tanpa menghiraukan perkataan si supir aku lagsung menerobos masuk kedalam kerumunan manusia ini

"permisi, permisi, chusunghamnida permisi"

aku berusaha masuk mencari pegangan untuk penumpang, tiba-tiba bus berhenti mendadak entah karena apa. Mungkin kucing lewat tapi, seperti ada yang menarik tanganku ketika badanku hampir saja ambruk

"eh ?" ucapku pelan sambil termangu melihat dada namja yg ada didepanku

"gwaenchanayo?" ucap namja itu khawatir seraya menundukan kepalanya untuk melihatku

"eh ? ne gwaenchanayo.." jawabku sedikit menengadahkan kepalaku

.

Sepanjang perjalanan namja itu berada didepanku, menghindariku dari desakan orang2 dalam bus. Karena desakan yg sangat kuat membuat tubuh kami semakin dekat bahkan hampir menempel tapi dia begitu menjaga jaraknya denganku.

 _"omo~ waeyo? Jantungku kenapa berdegup kencang sekali?"_ ucapku dalam hati

"eh.. pak supir stoooooopppp !" teriakku karena hampir saja aku kelewatan. Seketika juga bus yang sudah mulai berjalan lagi berhenti mendadak dan dalam sekejap namja itu memegang pundak kananku agar aku tidak jatuh. Tanpa pikir panjang namja itu menarik tanganku keluar dari bus

.

"gamsahamnida, gamsahamnida" ucapku sambil menundukan tubuhku 90 derajat

"ne, lain kali kau jangan telat lagi ya" jawab namja itu sambil tersenyum

"ye, algesseumnida. Mianhaeyo sudah merepotkanmu..."

"Kim jongin, jongin imnida"

"ah~ ye gamsahamnida jongin-sshi"

.

 ** _Reminiscene_**

.

 _ **-Dikampus-**_

"annyeonghaseyo, minseok songsaengnim. Chusunghamnida aku telat" ucapku didepan pintu kelas sambil membungkukan badan 90 derajat

"keluar. Kau telat 5 menit" jawab minseok songsaengnim datar

"keundae.. keundae.."

"keluar"

"ah~ ye algesseumnida"

.

"aish~~ sial sekali aku hari ini. Haaaaa~~~" keluhku

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau tumben telat" sapa Jiyoo teman sekelasku seusai pelajaran

"kesiangaaaaan T.T" rengekku

"haa~ pasti kau tidur malam lagi, pasti karena drama iya kan?"

"hehe, iya kau tahu saja" sumringahku

"Kyungsoo-sshi, bisa kau ikut kau sebentar?" tanya minseok songsaengnim yg tiba2 datang menghampiriku

"ne songsaengnim"

.

.

 _ **-ruang guru-**_

"kenapa kau telat?" tanya minseok songsaengnim

"busnya penuh, jadi aku tidak bisa naik, jadi aku mengejarnya"

"jawab yang jujur"

"aku kesiangan songsaengnim, chusunghamnida" ucapku sambil membungkukan badan

"baiklah, sebagai hukumannya kau harus menulis rangkuman dari bab 13 sampai 15 dan hari ini harus selesai"

"keundae songsaeng.."

"mau aku tambah?"

"ah~ ani ani"

.

Waktu hampir menunjukan jam 11.00 malam aku baru selesai mengerjakan rangkuman ini. Sendirian diruang guru.

"kkeut~~~" teriakku lega

"aku harus cepat pulang nanti eomma mencariku" gumamku sambil membereskan barang2ku

.

Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju halte bus, dan untungnya aku tak perlu lama menunggu bus pulangku. Aku mencari tempat duduk yg nyaman, aku memilih barisan belakang paling kanan. Bus ini sepi sekali hanya terdapat beberapa orang saja, mungkin karena sudah malam. Aku menengok kearah kiriku dan melihat namja yg tadi pagi.

"neo.." ucapku pelan

"annyeonghaseyo"

"ah~ annyeonghaseyo jongin-sshi" senyumku

"kebetulan sekali kita bertemu lagi disini. hehe" lanjutku

"kau pulang kemalaman?" tanya jongin

"bagaimana kau tahu?"

"sudah tertebak kau pasi dihukum guru"

"hehe, kau tahu saja. Oia aku Kyungsoo, DoKyungsoo imnida" aku membungkukan sedikit tubuhku

"ne, bangapseumnida" jawabnya dengan senyum simpul

.

"eommaaaa~ aku pulang~" ucapku sambil membuka pintu rumah

"darimana saja kau?" tanya eomma ketus

"harusnya eomma bilang 'kau pasti lelah, ayo istirahat. Eomma sudah siapkan makan malam'"

"seenaknya saja kau ! memang aku eomma macam apa membiarkan anaknya pulang larut begini" ucap eommaku seraya ingin memukulku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari menuju kamar

"ya! Kyungsoo-ya! Ppali nawa"

"naega himdeuro omma, jaljayo~" ucapku dari lantai 2 kamarku

. _**Kim jongin..**_ _**Geu namja ireumi Kim jongin..**_ _**jongin-sshi..**_ _**'gwaenchanayo?'**_ _**' lain kali kau jangan telat lagi ya'**_ _**Kim jongin, Kim jongin imnida..**_ _**.**_

Aigoo~ kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang? Tidak biasanya aku seperti ini. ada apa?

"pagi eomma~"

"ada apa denganmu? Ya! Kemana saja kau semalam?" tanya ibuku sambil menuangkan nasi kedalam mangkukku

"aku telat, jadi aku dihukum eomma" jawabku sambil memakan soup rumput laut yang ada didepanku

"cepatlah nanti kau telat lagi"

"ne.. "

Aku berjalan santai hari ini, karena aku sudah pasang alarm. Aku duduk dihalte tempat biasa aku menunggu bus.

Bus tujuankupun datang tapi entah mengapa aku enggan menaikinya setelah melihat bus itu tanpa jongin. 3 bus sudah lewat, dan aku baru tersadar aku sudah telat! Aigoo~

"aish~ wae geurae?! Pabo!" aku memukul pelan kepalaku setelah melihat jam ditanganku menunjukan pukul 08.30 pagi. Aku segera naik bus berikutnya dan benar saja bus itu penuh dan aku harus mengejarnya LAGI.

"ahjusi khajimaaaa..!" teriakku sambil berlari

"kau lagi" keluh si supir

"eh, ahjussi lagi. Mianhaeyo" aku langsung menerobos masuk bus dan menemukan celah kedalam bus penuh sesak itu.

"lagi?" suara jongin mengejutkanku dari arah sebelah kanan

"omo! Ah annyeonghaseyo jongin-sshi" senyumku

"kau tak takut dihukum lagi?" tanya jongin

"hari ini songsaengnimnya tidak galak, jadi tak apa terlambat juga. Hehe"

"ahh~ kau mahasiswi KyungHee?" angguk Kyuhyun

"ye. Kebetulan sekali ya kita bertemu lagi"

"tidak ada yg kebetulan Kyungsoo-ah" jawabnya

Entah kenapa saat bertemu dengannya, melihat matanya, mendengar suaranya hatiku berdegup kencang sekali. Apa aku menyukainya? Ah tidak mungkin aku baru bertemu dengannya 2 hari.

"ayo turun" ucap Jongin sambil menggandeng tanganku keluar

"kau turun disini juga?" tanyaku

"aniya. Aku hanya tak ingin kau kelewatan lagi. Sudah cepat sana nanti kau dihukum lagi"

"ah ne, gamsahamnida" setelah membungkukkan tubuhku aku berlari meninggalkan jongin

" Kyungsoo-ah! hati-hati!" teriak Jongin

Aku berhenti berlari dan menengok kebelakang melihat Jongin yg tersenyum menatapku sambil menaiki bus lagi.

"ne, Jongin-ah ^^"jawabku sambil melambaikan tanganku dan berlari lagi menuju kampus

.

Hari ini aku tidak dihukum, kan sudah ku bilang Sungmin songsaengnim itu baik. Haha

Aku menunggu bus dihalte seperti biasa. Duduk sendirian mengoyang-goyangkan kaki naik turun. Aku menaiki bus dan duduk dibarisan belakang paling kanan, tak kudapati Jongin disana.

"ah~ mungkin dia sudah pulang" gumamku

. _**Kim jongin..**_ _**Jongin-sshi**_ _**'Kyungsoo-ah ! banmaliyeyo!'**_ _**Jongin-ah..**_ .

 _ **-5 hari kemudian-**_

 __Sudah 5 hari ini aku tak melihat Jongin, padahal aku naik bus tepat saat aku berlambat, bus urutan ke 4 tapi aku tak melihat rupanya sedikitpun. _ **Eoddiso ?**_ ah~ mungkin ini haya kebetulan saja aku bertemu dengannya, untuk apa mencari dia dan menunggunya. Dia bukan orang yg jelas untukku.

Hari ini aku pulang larut, karena banyak sekali tugas dari minseok songsaengnim. Aku berjalan pelan menuju halte, salju desember pertama datang menghampiriku, langkahku terhenti ketika melihat sesorang dihalte dan tersenyum padaku..

"Jongin-ah.."

"..." hanya senyum yang ia lemparkan padaku

"sedang apa kau disi..." belum sempat kuselesaikan pembicaraanku Jongin menarik tanganku menuju bus

"mana handphonemu?"

"eh? Untuk apa?"

"mana?" pinta Jongin

"igo.." aku memberi hanphoneku pada Jongin. Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin langsung mencabut baterai handphoneku

"ya! Apa yg kau lakukan?! Bagaimana kalau ibuku menelpon?!"

"ini.." Jongin memberikan handphoneku tanpa baterainya

"ya! jong..." dalam sekejap Jongin meletakkan jemarinya ditengkukku seketika tubuhku seperti membeku

"bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Jongin seraya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku

"na? Chaega? Tidak terlalu baik. Kau kemana saja?"

"waeyo?"

"karena.. hey kau kemana saja?"

"chaega? Aku tidak kemana-mana"

"kita mau kemana?"

"kau tahu" Jongin smirk

"aish~ jangan buat aku penasaran Jongin-ah.." keluhku

"sampai.." Jongin menarik tanganku keluar dari bus

"namsan tower?" ucapku heran

Jonginhanya menggenggam tanganku erat tanpa berkata apapun, menarikku untuk masuk kedalam kereta gantung, ada apa dengannya?

"sepi sekali.."

"ini sudah setengah 12 malam pasti pengunjung juga sudah pulang" ucapnya

"..." anggukku tanpa berkata apapun sambil melihat pemandangan dari kereta gantung

Jongin menyelimutiku dengan mantel hitam yg ia pakai, ini salju pertama desember. Mengapa ia sangat baik terhadap orang yg baru ia kenal?

"kau nanti kedinginan, kau saja yg pakai. Naega gwaenchanayo.." aku berbalik badan dan mencoba membuka mantelnya. Belum sempat aku membukanya, Jongin memelukku dari belakang.

"sudah hangat sekarang" ucapnya

Astaga, apa yg terjadi ? jantungku berdegup sangat kencang. Benar-benar hangat saat ini. tubuhkupun enggan untuk melepaskan pelukannya, pelukannya yg sangat erat dan hangat..

Kami sampai digunung namsan, aku hanya tertegun oleh lamunannku dengan perlakuan Jongin tadi, genggaman tangan Jonginyg menarikku memecahkan lamunanku..

Kami menikmati seoul dimalam hari dari namsan tower hanya dengan berdiam diri, entah mengapa walaupun diam seperti ini aku merasa nyaman didekatnya..

"Kyungsoo-ah.."

"ne?"

"kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

"ye. Waeyo?"

"aniyo.. aku sedang merasakannya sekarang tapi.." Jongin memutuskan omongannya

"tapi apa?" tanyaku penasaran

"aku tak ingin merasakannya.." jawabnya

"waeyo? Jatuh cinta adalah anugrah dari tuhan. Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk tak mencintai seseorang itu akan semakin menyiksamu.."

"Kyungsoo-ah.."

"ne?"

"aku senang bertemu denganmu.." senyumnya

"aku juga senang bertemu denganmu.."

Menikmati seoul dimalam hari ditemani segelas cappucino, begitu hangat. Kami berbicara banyak hal. Hoby, kesukaan, sampai musik.

.

"aku sudah ceritakan banyak hal tentangku, sekarang kau ceritakan tentang dirimu" tagihku

"kau akan tahu dengan sendirinya nanti.." ucap Jongin sambil menyeruput cappucino miliknya

"aish~ tidak adil.." keluhku

"haha kyeopta.. kau akan tahu ketika saatnya nanti" ucap Jongin seraya mengacak-acak rambutku

"..." aku hanya menatap Jongin, sambil memegangi rambutku

"ayo kita pulang" ucap Jongin sambil melihat jam ditangannya

"ne.."

 _ **-dibus-**_

Tubuhku lelah sekali karena seharian ini banyak beraktivitas, sepertinya aku mengantuk..

Terasa ada tangan menyentuh kepalaku dan mengarahkan kepundaknya. Aku sadar Jongin melakukan itu, tapi mataku enggan terbuka. Sepanjang perjalanan aku merasakan kepala kami saling bersentuhan, Jonginmenggenggam erat tanganku. Entah ada apa dengannya tapi aku sangat senang dia mempelakukanku seperti ini..

Kami turun dihalte tempatku pulang,

"kenapa kau ikut turun?"

"aku antar kau sampai rumah"

"aniyo aniyo, nanti kau bisa dimarahi ibuku, dia sangat galak. Kau sebaiknya pulang saja, rumahku juga dekat dari sini jadi tidak apa-apa" tolakku

"Kyungsoo-ah.."

"ne?"

Jongin meraih tangan kiriku, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku.. semakin dekat..

Meletakkan jemarinya ditengkukku, perlahan ia mencium lembut bibirku.. entah apa yang kurasakan sekarang aku tak bisa berkata apapun, tubuhku beku dibuatnya..

" _ **saranghae..**_ " bisikknya tepat didepan bibirku

"..." aku tak mampu berkata apapun, hanya terdiam melihatnya berjalan meninggalkanku perlahan

. _**Kim jongin..**_ _**Jongin-ah..**_ _**"saranghae.."**_ _**Nado saranghae Jongin-ah..**_ .

"kemana saja kau hah?!" gretak eomma sambil memukul sendok nasi dimeja makan

"eung.. itu eung.." jawabku gugup

"Apa?!"

"aku ada tugas bu.."

"tugas apa sampai kau kerjakan jam 3 pagi ?!"

"ibu tanya saja sama minseok songsaengnim. Ibu marahi saja dia jangan aku.." belaku

"ya! Pabo aegi! Bisa-bisanya kau bicara seenaknya begitu!" sendok nasi ibu hampir saja melayang, aku langsung berlari menuju pintu kamar ku.

.

 ** _Reminiscene_**

.

" aku berangkat eomma~!"

"awas kau pulag malam lagi! Tak akan aku bukakan pintu untukmu!" teriak ibu

"ne, algesseumnida!"

.

Aku berjalan menuju halte bus, langkahku terhenti melihat Jongin berada disana..

"Kyungsoo-ah~ !" teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangan dan memberikan senyum lebar

"Jongin-ah.." senyumku padanya dan menghampirinya

"kupastikan hari ini kau tidak akan telat" ucap Jongin dan segera menarikku menaiki bus tujuan kampusku

"kau menungguku?"

"ne, aku ingin bertemu denganmu setiap hari, melihatmu, membuatmu tertawa, bersamamu setiap hari.." senyum Jongin

.

Betapa senangnya ketika melihat dia menjemputku, menaiki bus bersama, tertawa bersama. Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat tapi, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya..

"setelah ini kau mau kemana?" ucapku setelah turun dari bus

"kau akan tahu nanti, sudah sana pergi nanti kau telat lagi.." jawab Jongin sambil membalikkan badanku kearah kampus

"apa kita akan bertemu lagi ?" tengokku

"baiklah! Palli kha~"

"annyeong !" ucapku kemudian berlari menuju kampus. Aku sempat menengok kebelakang dan melihat Jongin masih ada disana sedang menatapku dan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku..

Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada namja ini, entah mengapa aku begitu mencintainya apakah aku begitu bodoh? Aku tak tahu dia siapa, asalnya, pekerjaannya bahkan semua tentangnya aku tak tahu..

Tuhan, benarkah ini yang namanya cinta? tak beritahu kapan ia akan datang, pada siapa, dimana, dan kapan..

.

Aigoo~ hari ini aku pulang larut lagi, ini semua karena minseok songsaengnim. Dia memberiku banyak tugas lagi..

"Jongin-ah.." ucapku pelan ketika melihatnya berdiri dihalte sambil menatapku hangat

"apa kau dihukum lagi ? kau sudah makan?" tanyanya

"..." aku tak mampu berkata apapun, hanya terdiam melihatnya

"sedang apa kau disini?"

"menunggumu.." ucapnya seraya merangkul pundakku

"mwo? Untuk apa?"

"sudah ku bilang kan aku ingin bertemu dengamu setiap hari jadi aku akan melakukan ini setiap hari.." senyumnya

"aigoo~ kau tak perlu seperti ini.." ucapku memukul pelan dadanya

"aku senang melakukannya.."

Aku hanya menatapnya saat ia berbicara, ya tuhan.. siapa dia sebenarnya? Seriuskah dia padaku?

"ya! Kau sudah makan?"

"aniyo.." jawabku gugup seraya memegang perutku

"ayo kita makan!" Jongin menarik tanganku menyusuri jalan kota seoul dimalam hari dan berhenti pada sebuah kedai ramyeon.

"jagiya.."

"mwo? Nugu?"

"kaulah. Lihat itu tidak? Ayo kita ikut" tunjuk Jongin pada papan tantangan untuk memakan ramyeon dengan super pedas

"eh? Itu?" ucapku ragu

"ne, ayo coba. Ahjumma! hadiahnya apa?" interesting Jongin menunjuk papan tantangan

"hadiah tiket berlibur ke nami island selama 1 hari gratis akomodasi" jawab ahjumma

"oke! Kami pesan itu!" jawab Jongin semangat

"ne.. tunggu sebentar" jawab ahjumma

Tak lama kemudian, ramyeon super pedas itupun datang.. omo~ aku melihatnya saja sudah terasa pedasnya bagaimana memakannya.

"waa~ gamsahamnida.." ucap Jongin

"kau yakin ingin makan ini ?"

"kita harus habiskan, ok?"

"keundae..."

"kalian harus habiskan ini dalam waktu 3 menit. hana dul set, sijag!" ucap ahjumma

Kami makan dengan lahap, aku melihat Jongin makan dengan sangat lahap padahal aku tahu ini sangat pedas tapi dia sepertinya tak menghiraukannya. Omo~ namja ini semangat sekali makannya. Melihat Jongin makan dengan begitu lahap akupun temotivasi untuk makan tanpa memikirkan pedasnya ramyeon ini. kami seleai menghabiskan ramyeon dalam waktu 2.5 menit ..

"kkeut~!" teriak kami berdua setelah selesai memakan semangkuk ramyeon super pedas

"whoaa~ Selamat kalian berhasil mendapatkan hadiah berlibur ke nami island" ucap ajumma

"jinjja?!" teriak Jongin

"jinjjayo?! waaaa~ kita berhasil" ucapku girang

"yeeee!" teriak Jongin sambil memelukku

. _**Kim jongin..**_ _**Jongin-ah..**_ _**"jagiya.."**_ _**"ingin bertemu denganmu setiap hari, melihatmu, membuatmu tertawa, bersamamu setiap hari.."**_ .

Hari ini kami akan pergi ke nami island, aigoo~ sudah lama sekali aku tidak pergi kesana. Terakhir aku pergi dengan mendiang appaku saat kecil. eomma tak pernah mau mengajakku kesini lagi karena dia tak mau mengenang kematian appa..

"waa~neomu yeppeuda" kagumku melihat pemandangan yg penuh dengan salju

"ayo kita main sepeda" ajak Jongin sambil menarik tanganku

"a a a.. tapi.."

"tapi apa?" Jongin menghentikan langkahnya

"aku tidak bisa naik sepeda.." jawabku pelan

"haha, yasudah ku ajarkan nanti.. ayo!" Jongin menarik kembali tanganku

Ya tuhan, namja ini..

Betapa bahagianya aku bisa memulai hariku sekarang seperti ini. tuhan, aku ingin kebahagiaan bersama Jongin abadi..

Kami memilih sepeda berwarna sapphire blue, aku mencoba menaikinya dengan gugup..

Jujur aku takut naik sepeda, takut jatuh. Tapi Jongin meyakinkanku untuk belajar naik benda ini.

"ayo, kayuh sepedanya Kyungsoo-ah, aku akan memegangimu dari belakang.. hana dul set!"

"a a a changkaman changkaman!" teriakku

"wae geurae?" tanya Jongin yg masih memegangi jok belakang sepeda

"aku takut.." jawabku

"ayo, kau pasti bisa. Kau tidak akan jatuh. Ada aku, tenang saja.. ayo, ha dul set!"

" a a a.. pelan-pelan"

"bagus! Betul seperti itu, bagus!"

"a a a changkaman!"

"kayuh sepedanya Kyungsoo-ah" ucap Jongin sambil melepas sepedaku

"waa~"

"daebak!" teriak Jongin

"mwo?" seketika aku menengok kebelakang dan melihat Jongin sudah jauh dariku, keseimbanganku mulai goyah dan akhirnya aku menabrak bangku taman dengan kencang.

Aku terjatuh dari sepeda, dan aku tahu rasanya sakit makanya aku tak mau naik sepeda-.-, Jongin berlari ke arahku dengan wajahnya yg penuh kekhawatiran..

"gwaenchanayo?!" Jongin mengangkat tubuhku untuk duduk dibangku taman

"ne, gwaenchana.." jawabku sambil membersihkan bagian tubuhku yg kotor

"tunggu sebentar.." ucap Jongin sembari mengumpulkan butiran salju dan memasukannya kedalam sapu tangan

"sini, berikan kakimu yg luka.." Jongin mengangkat kaki kananku dan mengkompres lututku yg luka dengan salju yg ia kumpulkan

"aw~ appo!" keluhku

"mianhae, mianhae.. ini agar lukanya tidak infeksi.." ucap Jongin sambil tetap mengompres lututku

 _Aigoo~ Jongin-ah.._

Begitu perhatiannya padaku. Tuhan, apa aku sedang bermimpi sekarang? Kalu iya, jangan bangunkan aku. Aku ingin tetap berada di mimpi ini..

"sudah lebih baik kan?"

"ne.. gomawo.." senyumku

"itu sudah kewajiban sebagai pacar yang baik.." jawab Jongin sambil mengacak rambutku

.

Kami menghabiskan banyak waktu disini..

Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk naik couple bicycle (?) hehe..

Jongin menyuapiku sate baso ikan, meminum cappucino hangat dari gelas yang sama, mengambil selca disegala tempat, dan banyak hal yg menyenangkan lainnya.. aku rasa semua orang yg melihat iri dengan kami, hehe..

Jongin tak pernah melepas genggamannya dariku, selalu merangkulku, menghangatkan tubuhku dengan mengusap pundakku, memelukku, memberikan lelucon-lelucon yang membuatku tertawa..

. _**Gomawo Jongin-ah.. saranghae..**_ _._

Sudah setahun lebih kami bersama..

Setiap hari Jongin selalu menungguku dihalte, mengantarku kekampus dan menunggu dihalte untuk menjemputku pulang. aku pernah bertanya kenapa dia tak meminta nomor handphoneku, dia hanya berkata..

 _ **"aku janji akan menemuimu setiap hari, bahkan jika kau inginkan aku akan selalu ada dihalte dekat rumahmu.."**_

Karena hal itulah, aku tak pernah meminta nomornya. Tapi kuberikan nomorku untuk sewaktu-waktu dia menghubungiku. Sejujurnya, ada perasaan ragu dalam diriku, benarkah ia cinta padaku? Benarkah hanya ada aku dihatinya? Benarkah dia hanya untukku? Siapa dia? Darimana dia?..

Tapi semua pertanyaan yg memenuhi otakku itu tak pernah ku ungkapkan. Aku takut, aku takut jika dia nanti akan pergi dariku..

.

 ** _Reminiscene_**

.

 _ **-dihalte-**_

"Kyungsoo-ah.. waeyo?" suara Jongin membuyarkan lamunanku

"ah.. aniyo. Kau pulang sana. Ini sudah malam, jangan lepas mantelmu ya malam ini dingin sekali.."

"ne yeobo.." jawab Jongin sambil mengelus rambutku

"yeobo?"

"Do Kyungsoo.. will you marry me?" tanya Jongin sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku

.

 _Aigoo~ apa yg ia katakan barusan? Apakah aku bermimpi?_

Tatapannya begitu tajam saat mengatakan itu padaku, tangannya yg begitu dingin menggenggam erat tanganku seakan sedang meyakinkanku. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku bingung apa yg aku harus katakan.. Tuhan, apa ini nyata?

"Kyungsoo-ah.."

"ne, i'll" jawabku sambil tersenyum. Tanpa kata apapun Jongin seketika langsung memelukku dengan erat. Akupun membalas pelukannya dengan erat

"gomawo Kyungsoo-ah.." bisikknya pada telinga kananku

Desember bersalju ini terasa hangat saat Jongin memelukku dan melamarku tepat setahun kami menjalani semua ini bersama. Betapa bahagianya aku impianku akan terwujud sebentar lagi..

 _ **"saranghae.."**_ bisik Jongin tepat didepan bibirku. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya dibibirku..

Perlahan Jongin meyentuh tengkukku dan menciumku dengan lembut, entah mengapa airmata mengalir dari mataku. Aku benar-benar bahagia bisa merasakan semua ini..

. _**Kim jongin..**_ _**Jongin-ah..**_ _**"yeobo.."**_ _**"DoKyungsoo-sshi.. will you marry me?"**_ _**i'll..**_ _**"saranghae.."**_ _**nado saranghae Jongin-ah..**_ .

Hari ini, aku memakai dress putih mini..

moodku sangat bagus hari ini, dress ini milik ibuku saat dia berkencan dengan ayah dulu, dia memberikannya padaku sekarang, ibu bilang aku cantik memakai dress ini. aku ingin tahu bagaimana pendapat Jongin, hehe..

Langkahku terhenti, tak kudapati sosok Jongin disana. Apa mungkin dia sakit? Atau dia telat? Atau dia sibuk? Aku mengeluarkan handphoneku dan aku mencari namanya dikontakku..

"ah~ aku tak punya nomornya.. aish~" keluhku

"dimana dia?" aku duduk menunggunya sampai aku tak kuliah hari ini. seharian aku duduk menunggunya seperti dia menungguku.

Jam ditanganku menunjukan pukul 12.30 malam tapi Jongin tak datang. Ah~ mungkin dia sibuk..

. _**Kim jongin..**_ _**Yeobo..**_ _**Eodiseoyo?**_ _**Bogoshipoyo..**_ .

Setiap hari aku selalu menunggunya dihalte, setiap waktu aku memikirkannya, setiap nafasku terhembus kesepian yang mendalam, setiap detak jantungku menggebukan kerinduan yg hebat..

Aku tak pernah bosan menunggunya, aku masih sangat mengharapkan dia turun dari bus atau menyapaku dihalte, aku gila? Aniya~ aku terlalu mencintainya..

Setahun lebih sudah. Tepat desember ini sudah setahun aku tak bertemu dengannya sejak terakhir ia melamarku.. aku memakai mantel yg dia berikan padaku saat kami ke namsan tower. Aku membuka hanpdhoneku dan melihat foto-fotoku dengannya saat di nami island, _**Jongin-ah.. bogoshipo..**_

.

Ini pertama kalinya aku menangis sejak ia meninggalkanku, ku tahan kesedihanku selama ini karena aku yakin akan bertemu dengannya tapi.. aku rasa ini sudah waktunya aku melupakannya, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya..

 **.** **_Kim jongin.._** **_Jongin-ah.._** **_Bogoshipta.. jeongmal bogoshipta.._** **_Sudah saatnya aku bangun dari mimpi indahku.._** **_Mianhaeyo, saranghae.._** **.** ****

"Kyungsoo-ah~" teriak eommaku dari lantai dasar

"ne eomma?" aku menghampirinya yg sedang memasak didapur

"kau jangan berangkat kuliah hari ini.."

"wae wae wae? Waeyo?" ucapku terkejut

"kita kerumah sakit"

"mwo?"

"kita sudah dapatkan donor jantungmu, barusan saja dokter Kangin telpon ibu.."

"benarkah?"

"ne! Kita harus kesana secepatnya.."

"ne.." ucapku

Aku merasa jantungku ini baik-baik saja, hanya terkadang terlalu sakit tapi menurutku tidak apa. Lain halnya dengan eomma, ketika aku sedang colaps dia hanya bisa menangisiku seperti orang yg sudah mati.. dulu aku sering sekali colaps, tapi semenjak bertemu Jongin aku tak pernah merasakan sakit dijantungku..

Sejujurnya, semalam saat aku menangis aku sempat colaps dan pingsan. Mungkin eomma sudah tidur dan akupun berusaha untuk tak meronta, bahkan aku sempat meminta pada tuhan untuk mengambil nyawaku, aku terlalu sedih saat ini..

.

 ** _Reminiscene_**

.

 _ **-dirumah sakit-**_

"Jongin-ah.. aku ingin bertemu denganmu" gumamku dalam hati

Aku benar-benar merindukannya saat ini..

Aku siap menjalani transplantasi jantung sekarang. Aku begitu tenang menghadapai ini, lain hal dengan eommaku yg terus saja menangis..

"ibu, berhentilah menangis.." ucapku menenangkan eomma

"eomma takut, eomma takut kau tidak akan kembali.." tangis eommaku semakin pecah

"aish~ ini masalah mudah, dokter Kangin itu kan sudah ahli. eomma tak perlu menangis.." ucapku sambil mengusap punggung tangan eomma. Seketika itu eommaku segera memelukku.

"saranghae, kembalilah.." bisik eomma sambil terisak-isak

.

Aku membuka mataku.. melihat ruangan penuh dengan warna putih, ya, aku masih dirumah sakit. Sudah 3 hari aku tak sadarkan diri. Aku melihat sekelilingku ada eomma yg tidur disamping kananku, Jiyoo yg sedang membaca buku, dan satu orang wanita yg tak kukenal..

"Kyungsoo-ah.. ahjumma, Kyungsoo-ah.." ucap Jiyoo seraya membangunkan eommaku

"Kyungsoo-ah, nae aegi..." eomma memelukku erat sambil menangis

"eomma.." aku menepuk-nepuk pundak eommaku

"aigoo~ terimakasih tuhan kau kembalikan anakku.." ucap eommaku sambil menghapus airmatanya

"selamat.." ucap seorang yeoja yang tak kukenal

"ne gamsahamnida. Anda siapa?" tanyaku

"..." dia hanya diam tersenyum sambil mengusap punggung tanganku. Terlihat sekali dari parasnya dan matanya yg berkaca-kaca berkata ia sedang sedih.. _**siapa dia?**_

.

 ** _Reminiscene_**

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku kuliah setelah 2 minggu menjalani perawatan pasca transplantasi jantungku. Aku kembali menjalani hidupku yg normal, menunggu bus pagi, tidak terlambat kekampus, tidak lagi tersenyum dan berlari ke arah seseorang yg menungguku dihalte..

"every single day i try~" aku bernyanyi pelan sambil mendengarkan headset duduk menunggu bus datang

"annyeonghaseyo.." seseorang menyapa tepat dihadapanku, wanita ini.. yg dirumah sakit..

"oh annyeonghaseyo.." ucapku seraya bangun dari tempat duduk dan melepas headset

"apa kabar?" tanyanya

"ne? Aku baik. Kau yg dirumah sakit itu kan? Kau yg memberiku transplantasi jantung? Kau keluarganya?" tanyaku penarasan

"aku noonanya. Kim ahra imnida.." jawabnya tersenyum simpul

"ah~ dia namja. eonnie, berarti dia sudah meninggal kan? Bisakah kau ajak aku kepemakamannya?" mohonku

"ne.. aku bawa mobil. Kita naik mobil saja"

"ne. Algesseoyo" anggukku

.

Kami hanya diam selama perjalanan sampai dipemakaman. Wajahnya begitu sedih tapi terlihat tegar.. apa aku salah? Kenapa aku merasa bersalah? Apa jika orang itu tidak memberikan jantungnya padaku dia masih hidup?

"kita sudah sampai.." ucapnya sambil mengusap nisan bertuliskan _**'R.I.P Kim jongin'**_ dan terpampang frame Jongindisana

 _"_ Igo mwoya?! Kim jongin? Jongin-ah? Nae namja chingu?" Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hatiku

Ada apa ini? apa yg terjadi? Ya tuhan.. Benarkah yg kulihat ini nae Jongin? Nae namja chingu?

Tak ada kata-kata yg keluar dari mulutku hanya terasa tetesan airmata tak percaya jika aku bertemu dengannya dengan keadaan seperti ini. jadi jantungku ? jantung ini? astaga..

"Jongin-ah.." lirihku

"ini, pemberian Jongin untukmu" ucap Ahra sambil memberiku sebuah kotak dan handphone

"onnie, benarkah semua ini?" tanyaku tak percaya

"percayalah.. kau harus tegar menghadapi semuanya. Jongin memberikan hal yg terpenting dalam hidupnya untuk hidupmu.." jawabnya

"..." aku hanya menangis terisak seraya memegang jantungku

.

.

Aku segera menuju rumah sakit dengan terisak-isak tempat dimana aku melakukan transplantasi jantung dan segera menemui dokter Kangin..

"Kangin-sshi.." ucapku setelah membuka pintu ruangannya dengan keadaan tergesa-gesa

"wae? Waeyo?" tanya Kangin dengan panik dan membawaku masuk keruangannya

"apa jantungmu sakit lagi?" lanjutnya

"kau tahu Kim jongin?"

"ne ne aku tahu.." jawab Kangin dengan sedikit gugup

"kau tahu dia nae namja chingu?"

"mwo?"

"sejak kapan dia tahu penyakitku? Bagaimana dia tahu aku butuh tranplantasi jantung? Apakah kau mengenalnya dengan dekat? Kenapa kau berikan jantungnya padaku? Apa dia punya penyakit? Jelaskan.. jebal.." tangisku kembali pecah

"dengarkan aku, dia tak tahu penyakitmu, dia tak tahu siapa dirimu, dia sehat. Dia lakukan semua ini karena alasan lain. Aku tak tahu kalau dia namja chigumu. Mianhaeyo" jawab Kangin seraya menenangkanku

"lalu?"

"3 tahun yg lalu dia datang padaku dan memintaku untuk mencocokan jantungnya pada pasienku. Dan kaulah orangnya yg cocok dengan jantungnya. Saat kutanya dia tak menjawab alasan ia mendonorkan jantungnya.."

.

 _ **Tuhan.. inikah caramu memisahkan kami? Kau pertemukan dan pisahkan kami ditempat yg tak pernah kusangka.. bisakah aku memintamu kembalikan Jonginku sehari saja?**_

.

Aku membuka sebuah kotak kayu yg diberikan oleh Ahra. Semua yg ada dalam kotak ini berisi foto-foto kami saat berada di nami island, kupon berlibur kenami island, struk mi ramyeon super pedas, tiket kereta gantung namsan tower, sebuah buku notes kecil, cd, ramyeon dan gelang perak dengan hiasan berbentuk hati berwarna sapphire blue. Kubuka notes kecil ini..

. _**DoKyungsoo..**_ _**Kyungsoo-sshi..**_ _**Kyungsoo-ah..**_ _**Jagiya..**_ _**Yeobo..**_ _**Ingat kan aku pernah bilang kalau setiap hari aku ingin bertemu denganmu?**_ _**Ku berikan ingatan padamu setiap kau kehalte, aku akan ada disana menunggumu..**_ _**Ingat kan aku pernah bilang ingin melihatmu setiap hari?**_ _**Gelang perak ini kuberikan untukmu, hiasan hatinya seperti cermin. Anggap saja saat kau melihat gelang itu aku juga sedang melihatmu..**_ _**Ingat kan aku pernah bilang ingin membuatmu tertawa setiap hari?**_ _**Semua foto saat kita dinami island, struk mi ramyeon, kupon berlibur kenami island dan tiket kereta gantung itu bisa membuatmu tertawa bahagia bukan? ^^**_ _**Ingat kan aku pernah bilang ingin bersamamu setiap hari?**_ _**Aku berikan jantung ini untukmu, agar aku akan selalu bisa bersamamu sampai akhir nanti, agar kau dapat merasakan degup jantungku saat bersamamu..**_ _**Kau ingin tahu tentang diriku bukan ?**_ _**Didalam cd ini ada semua lagu kesukaanku**_ _**Aku suka sekali ramyeon, aku suka bermain Starcraft, aku benci sayur, aku ahli bermain snowboard, dan aku sangat suka ketika kau tersenyum**_ _**Sekolah yg rajin, jangan telat, teruslah menjadi orang yg ramah terhadap orang yg baru kau kenal..**_ _**.**_ _**DoKyungsoo..**_ _**Kyungsoo-sshi..**_ _**Kyungsoo-ah..**_ _**Jagiya..**_ _**Yeobo..**_ _**Saranghae.. saranghandago..**_ _**Mianhae..**_ **.**

Aku memeluk buku kecil itu. Dan menangis sejadi-jadinya..

Kenapa dia meninggalkanku dengan cara seperti ini?! wae?! Ya Tuhan.. apa yg harus kulakukan? Aku benar-benar mencintainya..

.

 ** _Reminiscene_**

.

Setahun sudah sejak kematian Jongin, aku berangkat pagi ini kekampus dengan seperti biasa..

Berjalan sambil mendengarkan musik menuju halte, langkahku terhenti dan tersenyum pada halte tanpa Jongin ataupun orang lain disana dan kembali berjalan..

Desember tahun ini dipredeksi sangat dingin oleh badan cuaca tapi menurutku tetap hangat karena Jongin memelukku dengan mantelnya..

"annyeonghaseyo noona.." sahut anak kecil disampingku saat aku sedang duduk mendengarkan musik dihalte

"ne? Waeyo?" ucapku

"noonaga, Do Kyungcoo iyeyo?" tanyanya dengan logat cadelnya

"ne.. darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyaku heran

"kita hidup berasal dari orang yg sama.." jawabnya

"mwo?"

"nae nun, dari Jongin hyung.." jawab anak kecil itu sambil menunjuk matanya

"jinjja?" ucapku sambil bertekuk lutut didepan anak kecil itu dan mengusap mata kirinya

"ne.. jantungmu darinya, mataku darinya. Kita hidup dari orang yg sama kata eomma.." senyum simpul anak kecil itu. Aku memeluknya erat sekali sambil menangis..

"noona, waeyo ? uljima.." ucap anak kecil itu

"aniyo.. siapa namamu?" aku mengusap airmataku

"Hanbin imnida.."

"Hanbin?.. dengarkan aku Hanbin, kau harus jaga mata ini baik-baik, jangan pernah menangis, jangan pernah melihat suatu kejahatan, lihatlah selalu keindahan yg ada didunia. Arachi?"

"ne arraso noona.."

"Hanbin.. eomma mencarimu, kau selalu saja pergi kesini tak pernah bilang eomma.."

"annyeonghaseyo.." ucapku seraya membungkukan tubuhku

"annyeonghaseyo.. apa kau Do Kyungsoo?" tanya ibu Hanbin

"ne, Kyungsoo imnida.." senyumku

"senang bertemu denganmu dalam keadaan sehat, kau pasti dapat kehidupan yg lebih baik dari sekarang.." ucap eomma hanbin seraya mengelus pundak kiriku

"ne.. gamsahamnida ahjumma, bus yg kutunggu sudah datang. Aku harus beragkat kekampus"

"hati-hati dijalan, jaga dirimu baik-baik.." ucap Eomma Hanbin

.

 _Tuhan.. sekarang aku tak hanya bisa bersama Jongin didalam mimpi dan jantungku, kinipun aku dapat bersama binar matanya walaupun dalam sosok orang lain, Hanbin.. terimakasih_

. _**Kim jongin..**_ _**Jongin-sshi..**_ _**Jongin-ah..**_ _**Gomawoyo, jeongmal gomawoyo..**_ _**Saranghandago..**_ .

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Flashback Jongin POV**_

Kim jongin imnida..

4 tahun yang lalu aku merasakan hidup sempurna bersama calon istriku, Do Qian..

"oppa.." sahut Qian

"eungg?" jawab ku yang tetap fokus pada kemudi mobilku

"aku tak sabar menunggu pernikahan kita sebentar lagi. Cantik kan aku pakai gaun yang tadi ?" tanya Qian antusias

"ne.. noona neomu yeppo~"

"aish~ pabo dongsaeng!"

"hehe.. mianhae noona" ucapku seraya mengelus kepala Qian

"euuuhh.. cincinnya baguuuuus" ucap Qian sambil mengelus cincin tunangan kami

"iya bagus.." aku melihat Qian begitu ceria sekali menyambut pernikahan kami..

Itulah saat terakhir aku melihat senyuman manis dari Qian, yang aku tahu ketika aku bangun aku

hanya melihat Ahra noona menggenggam erat tanganku. Ketika aku mulai menemukan kesadaranku yang aku cari hanya satu orang yaitu tunanganku, Qian. Namun yg aku dapatkan hanya gelengan kepala dari Ahra noona dan langsung saja tangisku pecah, ia juga menjelaskan kecelakaan yg terjadi kepadaku. Aku hanya diam dan mencerna semua perkataan noonaku.

Aku menabrak sebuah mini bus dan menewaskan 5 orang dan Qian. Sejak saat itu, aku mulai berfikir untuk menggantikan 6 nyawa yang mati karena kecerobohanku dengan semua yg aku miliki..

.

Orang pertama, seorang janda miskin dan 2 anaknya kuberikan satu-satunya rumah yang kupunya.

Orang kedua, kuberikan 1 ginjalku untuk anak berusia 7 tahun yg hampir menjemput kematian.

Orang ketiga, sebagian besar hartaku untuk disumbangkan kepada lembaga sosial dibidang anak cacat.

Orang keempat, Ahra noona yang kuberikan sumsum tulang belakangku karena ia hampir mati oleh penyempitan saraf tulang belakang.

Orang kelima, Hanbin.. mengalami kebutaan sejak lahir.

.

Orang yang terakhir ingin kubantu namanya Kyungsoo.. ia membutuhkan transplantasi jantung, kufikir ia orang yg tepat karna ia masih muda dan sudah sepantasnya aku membantu dia karna kulihat eomma nya sangat putus asa menunggu orang yg ingin mendonorkan jantungnya. Tak kusangka awalnya niatku hanya ingin membantu namun justru aku mencintai Kyungsoo ditengah-tengah waktu hidupku yang kurasa semakin menipis. Ku beranikan diri untuk terus mencintainya sampai akhirnya aku melamarnya entah itu tindakan bodoh atau apa tapi aku sangat ingin memiliki Kyungsoo, namun ternyata pikiran dan hatiku berkata tak sejalan.

Kuputuskan untuk menghilang dari Kyungsoo lalu mulai menjalani operasi mendonorkan mataku pada Hanbin, sebelum itu aku menitipkan sebuah kotak kepada Ahra noona.

.

 _ **Kyungsoo yaa~**_ _**Saranghae..**_ _**Mianhae..**_ _**Nae jagiya~**_

 **-END-**

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Ditunggu Reviewnya hehee..

Info aja Ff ini hasil Remake.. bukan hasil 100% copas!

70% Cerita dari Author pemilik ff asli

30% ide dan rombak sana sini dr jihan

PS: disini jihan kehilangan jejak author pembuat cerita ini. maaf jika namanya gak dicantumin :(

jadi, kalau author asli ff ini baca tolong hubungin aku di Line xoxohansoo :)

.

GOMAWO UDAH MAU BACA ^^

NO BASH PLEASE!

-xoxo-


End file.
